Code Geass: Memories of Zero
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: Memories, childhood... What do they mean to her? And what about friends? And him? This look back into the past reveals all that occurred in the Aries Villa before that tragic day, when everything was as it should have been, everyone was happy, and everything was filled with peace. AnyaxLelouch.


EoS: Here's an interesting story one-shot I've been working on. This has an interesting crack pairing that I personally find cute, and personally believe in the basic theme of this story.

Oh, please no flames on disagreements in shipping, only on writing please.

Code Geass: Memories of Zero

* * *

The sun was shining down on the beautiful splendor of the Aries Villa.

As it was such a nice day, Lady Marianne was enjoying a nice cup of tea in the garden, seated within the gazebo. A second cup, empty, was across the table from her, as well as another chair, as though she were expecting company.

"My lady!" The black haired woman turned to the green haired young man standing behind her, at the opening of the gazebo.

"Oh, Jeremiah, you have returned?" Marianne asked, turning to him, smiling.

"Yes, my lady." The green haired man, Jeremiah, said, bowing. "As you requested, I have brought you the young woman that has come for training.

"So, this is her?" Marianne stood, setting her cup down, staring at the cute pink haired girl dressed in only in a simple pink dress with white bows. She had shy red eyes, and was fidgeting around awkwardly.

"A young lady must always be still, please do not fidget around so." Marianna said, frowning.

"Yes, my lady…" The pink haired girl said, nodding.

"So, young Anya Alstreim, of the noble Alstreim family." Marianne said, gesturing for her to come over to the table. "Your father sent you here for proper etiquette training, correct?"

"Yes, my lady…" The girl, Anya, said, remembering not to fidget. "He said that there would be no better teacher for me than Lady Marianne the Flash."

"Well please, have a seat. We can get started right now." Marianne said, smiling. Anya nodded, and sat down, Marianne shaking her head.

"Anya, the correct way that a lady sits is stepping close to the chair, and then gracefully lowering yourself in while carrying your weight on your thighs instead of your knees." Marianne corrected.

"Yes, my lady." Anya said, nodding.

"Furthermore, you must sit up straight and proud, never slouch." Marianne continued. "Furthermore, if you are not eating or drinking, your hands must be in your lap at all times. And as for your legs…"

Anya looked down.

"Don't look down." Marianne said, frowning.

"Yes, my lady." Anya said, jerking her head back up.

"Rough movements aren't so good, either." Marianne said, her expression softening. "What I was saying before, a true lady never crosses her legs at the knee, only at the heel. You must keep your knees straight."

"Yes, my lady." Anya repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Now, let's get to pouring the tea." Marianne said, smiling. "We start with the cream first, then the sugar. Which would you like?"

"Both, please." Anya said. Marianne acquiesced, smiling.

"Then, we pour the tea."

Marianne gracefully poured the tea, Anya watching attentively.

"Like so." Marianne said, smiling. She held up a tea spoon, and slowly stirred the cup. "And never let the spoon touch the sides of the cup, always make sure it doesn't make that clanking sound. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Yes, my lady." Anya said, nodding. "I've always received the best marks in history and geography classes when being homeschooled."

"Then you must have an excellent memory." Marianne said, smiling. She finished the cup, and gently pushed it towards Anya. "Always serve guests first."

Marianne poured her tea, as Anya reached for her cup, but then stopped.

"I shouldn't drink first, correct?" Anya asked.

"That's right." Marianne said, nodding. She turned to Jeremiah, who was still standing by the gazebo entrance. "Jeremiah, would you like a cup? I could have one of the servants bring another."

"My lady, I could never impose…"

"Nonsense." Marianne said, smiling. "I can even have one of the servants bring us some oranges from the garden. They are here delicious, after all."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I must say that I don't quite enjoy the taste of oranges." Jeremiah said, frowning.

"Pity." Marianne sighed. "You may leave, Jeremiah."

"Yes, my lady." Jeremiah said, bowing to her. He turned to leave, accidently bumping into a young boy dressed in all white who had come walking up to them.

"Forgive me, my prince!" Jeremiah exclaimed, kneeling before the black haired boy.

"It's fine." The young prince said, frowning. He turned to Marianne.

"Mother, I was wondering if you could teach me how to pilot a Knightmare."

"Why, Lelouch, you're much too young for such a thing." Marianne said, smiling.

"But mother…" Lelouch said, frowning.

"Lelouch, do not be so stubborn." Marianne said, frowning. "I am training this young lady in proper etiquette right now."

Marianne's expression softened into a smile, and she placed a hand on Lelouch's head, gently petting him.

"Besides, at your height, I doubt you could even reach the controls of a Knightmare." Marianne said, smiling. Lelouch frowned, then noticed the young girl sitting with his mother.

"So, what's your name?" Lelouch asked, turning to Anya.

"Anya Alstreim…" Anya said, smiling softly. "And you are Prince Lelouch?"

"Yep." Lelouch said, laughing. "I am the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, and 17th in line for the throne."

"Wow…" Anya said, her eyes brightening.

"Anya, have you ever played chess before?" Lelouch asked.

"I haven't." Anya said, shaking her head.

"Well, would you like to have a game with me?" Lelouch asked, narrowing his eyes competitively.

"Lelouch, why don't you go play with your sister, Anya still has training to do." Marianne said, frowning.

"Fine…" Lelouch sighed.

* * *

Later that evening, Anya was curled up in one of the large chairs in the villa library with a good book, her eyes slowly scanning the pages.

A noise broke her concentration, and she looked up to see Lelouch a few meters away, trying to reach a book that was just one shelf too high for him.

"Prince Lelouch…" Lelouch turned to see Anya walk over to him, silent.

"Oh, you're that girl, Anya." Lelouch said.

"Yes, Prince Lelouch." Anya said, nodding.

"You don't need to call me Prince." Lelouch said, shaking his head.

"But you're a royal prince of Britannia, and I'm just a young daughter of a minor noble family…" Anya said, surprised.

"It doesn't matter." Lelouch said, frowning. "I'm still just a kid."

"Even if I shouldn't call you Prince because you're a prince, I must respect you because you're older." Anya said, giving a sweet smile.

"Sure, whatever…" Lelouch said, returning to his attempt to get the book. "Can't… reach…"

"Are you trying to get that book?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, my sister, Nunally, asked me to read 'Alice in Wonderland' to her before she goes to sleep, so I was trying to get it. But one of the servants must have put it on a higher shelf than last time, so…"

"Well, there's a stool…" Anya said, pointing at the stool that had been placed next to one of the armchairs.

"Good idea!" Lelouch said, grabbing the stool and scooting it into place next to the shelf. He grabbed the book and hopped down.

"Nice going, Anya! You're alright." Lelouch said, smiling.

"Thank you, Prince Lelouch." Anya said, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Anya and Marianne were having tea again, Anya working on perfecting her pouring technique.

"Mother!" Lelouch called, running up to Marianne, A young brown haired girl with big blue eyes next to him.

"Oh, Lelouch!" Marianne said, smiling. "And you've brought Nunally with you, how nice!"

"Teach me how to use a sword!" Lelouch said, frowning.

"A sword?" Marianne asked, her eyes narrowing. "First a Knightmare, and now a sword?"

"I'm going to be a Knight of the Round, so I have to learn how to use a sword!" Lelouch said, frowning.

"A Knight of the Round?" Anya asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes!" Lelouch said, nodding. "The Knights of the Round serve directly underneath the Emperor himself, so I swear that I shall become a knight greater than any other, a knight worthy of standing by the side of my father, the greatest man in all of Britannia!"

"That's wonderful Lelouch." Marianne said, smiling. "But you're right. If you plan on taking Sir Bismarck's place as the Knight of One, then you will need to train hard."

"I don't plan on taking the place of Sir Bismarck." Lelouch said, frowning. "I will be such an amazing knight, a knight that the world has ever seen, so much so that father will have no choice but to create an entirely new position for me, above all other knights! I shall become the Knight of Zero!"

"The Knight of Zero?" Marianne asked, chuckling. "What a cute title. My little Lulu, the brave Knight of Zero."

"Mother!" Lelouch said, blushing in embarrassment. "The Knight of Zero isn't cute! He's a brave and noble knight who fights for justice and the will of the people, protecting Britannia from evil!"

"Well, I think that you would make a fine knight, Lelouch." Marianne said, smiling.

"Indeed!" Lelouch turned to see Jeremiah standing behind him.

"Young master, I find your goal to be an inspiring one." Jeremiah said, bowing to him. "I, Jeremiah Gottwald, your loyal protector, would be honored to lend you my services in teaching you how to use a sword. After hearing your brave speech, to not offer my services… would be an affront to my loyalty!"

Jeremiah knelt on the ground and stared into Lelouch's eyes.

"I don't want Orange to teach me!" Lelouch said, frowning.

"Orange?" Jeremiah asked, confused. "Why would you call me such a thing?"

"Well, your skin is really tan and your eyes are orange." Lelouch explained. "And your green hair makes your head look like one big orange."

"...I see, young master." Jeremiah said, nodding.

"Brother, don't be so rude." Nunally said, frowning.

"Sorry, Nunally." Lelouch said, frowning.

"Brother, you should be nicer." Nunally said, frowning. "That's part of the reason why Euphy said she wasn't ready to be your girlfriend yet, right?"

"I told you not to say anything about that!" Lelouch said, his face bright red.

"Lelouch, you like Euphy, do you?" Marianne said, smiling.

"NOooo!" Lelouch said, his face bright red as he shook his head.

"How sweet." Marianne said, smiling. "But what about Anya? She looks like Euphy, doesn't she? Their hair is almost the same color!"

Anya had been watching this entire conversation in silence, but at that comment her face burned bright red and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Mother!" Lelouch said, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm only joking." Marianne said. "But if you want to be popular with the girls, you will need to be a little nicer, Lelouch."

"Yes, mother." Lelouch said, nodding. "Then maybe the Knight of Zero will be kind, as well."

* * *

The days went on, and as Anya continued to be instructed on proper etiquette by Marianne, Lelouch was still trying to learn swordsmanship from Jeremiah.

"Young master, if you want to be a knight of honor, you must focus your endurance." Jeremiah instructed. "You use up your energy far too quickly."

"I… can't… too… much… work…" Lelouch panted, collapsing on the ground.

"We are done for the day, young master." Jeremiah said, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "Please be here at the same time tomorrow for your instruction.

"Hee…" Anya chuckled slightly, holding her hand over her mouth at Lelouch panting on the ground. He stood up, annoyed at being beaten, and walked back into the house to get changed.

"Tell me, Anya, do you like Lelouch?" Marianne asked.

"Of course I do, my lady." Anya said, surprised. "He quite a nice boy, even if he has a temper…"

"That's not what I meant." Marianne said, smiling. "I mean, do you think you would someday like to marry him?"

"…Marry?" Anya asked, shocked. "Me? Marry a royal prince? But my lady…"

"Of course." Marianne said, smiling. "After all, you are from the House of Alstreim which, while not being incredibly high up, is still rather respectable. Not only that, but I've also noticed that you and Lelouch are both rather quiet, and are very fond of reading. You suit each other quite well, in my opinion."

"But I'm…" Anya said, looking down.

"I've talked it over with your father, and he said that if you wish it, we can arrange for you two to be married by your fifteenth year."

"Really?" Anya asked.

"When your father told me he would be sending over a girl around Lelouch's age, I thought 'she might be a candidate for my son'. After all, my Lelouch is soon going to reach that age, and it would be nice to have another cute girl around. Cornelia and Euphemia just don't come by as often anymore."

"I'm not sure…" Anya said, frowning. "I mean, I like him, but we haven't known each other for very long… And we're so young…"

"I would say you probably remind him a lot of his sister." Marianne said, smiling.

"Lady Nunally?" Anya asked, surprised.

"Yes, Lelouch is quite fond of his sister. So I think he would at least consider it." Marianne said, smiling. "And then you would be a princess!"

"But me being a princess is…" Anya said, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

"Fine, how about this?" Marianne said, smiling. "Your training will probably take another six months. Then, I'll give you another six months as a live-in guest and a playmate for Lelouch and Nunally. Then, if you decide you want to marry him, then you can officially live here as his fiancé. We might even be able to arrange for your family to stay here, as well."

"Thank you, my lady…" Anya said, smiling.

"Oh, and before I forget, this is for you." Marianne said, giving Anya a small red and pink phone. "It's even got a camera on it."

"Thank you, my lady." Anya said again, smiling.

"In fact…" Marianne said, smiling. "Lelouch, come here!" Lelouch, now dressed in his normal fancy clothes, turn to his mother.

Lelouch walked over to Marianne, panting.

"Yes, mother?" Lelouch asked.

"Anya would like to take a picture of you." Marianne said, Anya embarrassed. "Would that be okay?"

"I guess…" Lelouch said, nodding.

He stood back a ways in front of the flowers, and made a heroic pose.

"No, Lelouch, you need to be more dignified." Marianne said, smiling. She walked over to him a plucked a couple of roses from one of the bushes, gingerly removing the thorns, and placed them in Lelouch's hand.

"Now, pose like a gentleman, and smile." Marianne said, smiling.

"Mother…" Lelouch said, frowning. "However, he did as she said."

Anya looked at Lelouch through the camera, and pressed a button, capturing the image.

"There, now you'll have it recorded in here forever." Marianne said, smiling, Anya nodding.

* * *

That night, as Lelouch finished preparing for bed, Marianne walked knocked on his door.

"Lelouch, are you asleep yet?"

"Mother?" Lelouch asked, reaching up to open the door.

"Lelouch, I came here to tuck you into bed tonight." Marianne said, smiling.

"Mother, you don't need to, I'm almost ten!" Lelouch said, embarrassed, but secretly happy.

"Oh, you're never too old for your mother to tuck you into bed." Marianne said, smiling. "Besides, I brought your favorite story. You used to love this story."

Lelouch climbed into bed and got all warm and snuggly in the blankets, as Marianne lay next to him and began to read.

"'Once, there was a beautiful young girl by the name of Marianne.'" Marianne began. "'She lived in a house with her wicked stepmother and her two stepsisters. But even in rags, Marianne was still quite beautiful, and even in the finest dresses the princesses were quite ugly. However, they made Marianne do all the chores in the house, and she was forced to eat old leftovers. All the new things went to the stepsisters, and all Marianne received were old hand-me-downs.'"

"'One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at the palace in an effort to find a bride for the most handsome prince in all of Britannia, Prince Charles, and the stepsisters were getting ready to go. Marianne didn't even dare ask if she could go too. She knew very well what the answer would be: "You? You're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy."'"

"'Suddenly something amazing happened. As Marianne was sitting all alone, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared. "Don't be alarmed, Marianne," said the fairy. "I am C.C., your fairy godmother. I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"'"

Marianne was about to read the next paragraph, only to see that Lelouch had already drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet prince." Marianne said, lightly kissing Lelouch on the head, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Marianne asked Lelouch to come take a walk with her.

"Just a little bit, before practice." Marianne said, smiling.

"Of course, mother." Lelouch said, smiling. The two walked down the tiled paths of the garden, Marianne lovingly holding Lelouch's hand.

"Lelouch, don't you think this garden is beautiful?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, it is, mother." Lelouch said, smiling.

"You know, your father made this garden for me himself, he had this entire villa made specifically for me." Marianne said, smiling. "As a testament to his love."

"Mother, you really love father quite a lot, don't you?" Lelouch asked. "Even though he has so many other wives…"

"Yes, I do." Marianne said, smiling. "Because I know that even though he has other women and other children with those women, that he loves me above all others. Even though he is so honest, he is really a hard man to be around. But I think… That even he is not bad at heart. And what about you, Lelouch?"

"I respect father. He is a great man." Lelouch said. "But we haven't even spoken once. I feel like my desire to become a knight… It's so father will finally notice me."

"You're a sweet boy, Lelouch." Marianne said, smiling. "But it isn't just for his sake, is it? Don't you also want to become a knight to protect Nunally?"

"Yes." Lelouch said, nodding. "I know that I probably won't become the next emperor. That position will go to Brother Odysseus or perhaps Brother Schneizel."

"I think you would make a wonderful emperor, Lelouch." Marianne said, smiling. "You're a lot you're your father. You both think about what is best for everyone. And because you care about the people. The most important part of a nation is the will of the people. And not only that, but because you're so honest, just like him."

"That's important?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"Yes." Marianne said, nodding. "You've never lied to me, even once. Every time you lie, it weighs down your heart with baggage. It is important to be honest, especially to yourself. I feel like if everyone could just be themselves and not lie, then we could have a better world."

"But it's hard not to lie…" Lelouch said, frowning.

"It is hard." Marianne said, patting Lelouch on the back. "But a man who tells no lies, who is always honest, is quite a great man. Your father has never once uttered a single lie. That is what makes him so great."

"I don't think I can do it…" Lelouch said, frowning. "Go without lying…"

"I'm not saying you should." Marianne said, smiling. "But if you ever feel like lying, please remember not to do it as yourself."

"Huh?" Lelouch asked.

"If you lie, then do it underneath a mask." Marianne said, frowning. "People wear masks so that they lie. But if you wear a mask, then you can lie. But please, I just want the boy I love, Lelouch vi Britannia, to be a man who never tells a lie. Then, even if you don't become emperor, I can still be proud of you. And if you never tell a lie, then you can become a true knight for justice."

"But what about lies that are to help people?" Lelouch asked. "Like when Nunally said that the wind knocked over the vase that that servant dropped?"

"I can't make that decision for you, Lelouch." Marianne said, shaking her head sadly. "It all depends on your heart. Do you understand?"

"…I guess, mother…" Lelouch said, nodding.

"That a good boy." Marianne said, patting him on the head. "Now, while you're being so honest, I have a question for you."

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, how do you feel about Anya?" Marianne asked.

"Anya?" Lelouch asked, confused. "She's… okay, I guess… She's a little quiet… But I guess she's nice…"

"How would you like her to be your bride?" Marianne asked, smiling.

"My-my bride?" Lelouch asked, taken aback. "…But…"

"She's cute, isn't she?" Marianne asked, smiling.

"But this is so weird…" Lelouch said. "I barely know her…"

"Well, maybe you should get to know each other a little better." Marianne said, smiling. "Maybe then, you'll be able to figure it out."

"I guess, mother."

* * *

That evening, after training, Lelouch was sitting in the large chair in library, reading one of the books he'd picked off the shelves.

"Oh, Prince Lelouch…" Lelouch raised his head to see Anya standing there, a book clutched in her pale white arms; she had obviously had the same idea.

_She's still doing the "Prince" thing…_ Lelouch thought. "Anya, right?"

"Yes, my prince…" Anya said, bowing. "It is an honor for a royal prince to remember my name…"

"Cut out that prince stuff…" Lelouch sighed. "You're from nobility too, right?"

Lelouch then remembered the conversation with his mother earlier in the day and his face grew red. He covered it with his book, and then peaked out at the young girl from behind it.

"Yes…" Anya said, nodding. "On my mother's side. However, I don't have much experience with others… Only reading…"

"That's something we have in common…" Lelouch sighed. "I've never even been outside of Pendragon… most of my time is spent either in this villa, or at Milly's house…"

Anya looked confused.

"Oh, Milly's my friend." Lelouch said. "Next time she comes over I can introduce you, I guess… But be careful… you're really cute, so if she sees you she might do some weird stuff…"

"I see…" Anya said, looking down, embarrassed.

"…Wait, I-I didn't mean cute like anything specific!" Lelouch said, flustered.

"N-No, of course not…" Anya said, equally embarrassed, looking down.

"Last time I went over to her place, though, she tried to put me into a dress her father bought for her…" Lelouch shivered at the thought.

"It must be nice…" Anya said, smiling.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Having a friend…" Anya said, smiling, looking down at the ground. "…to do stuff with…"

"She's kind of annoying, but she's still really fun." Lelouch said, smiling. "Don't you have any friends?"

"No…" Anya said, looking down. "This is the first time I've even been around other kids…"

"Well, then me and Nunally will be your first friends!" Lelouch said, smiling.

"Really?" Anya asked, her face brightening.

"Not only us, I'm sure Milly would be your friend too!" Lelouch continued. "And Euphy, and even though Clovis and Cornelia are older, they would be your friends too, I bet! Euphy is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, and even though Clovis isn't that smart, he's still kind and he's a really good artist. And Cornelia can be kind of mean to me at times, but she's still really nice to Euphy and Nunally."

"Friends…" Anya said to herself, smiling.

"Hey, if you want to read, you can have my chair." Lelouch said, starting to get up.

"Oh, no, I couldn't, to take a chair from a royal prince…" Anya said.

"Enough with the prince." Lelouch sighed. "We're friends now. Just call me Lelouch."

"Yes, Prince Le- I mean, yes, Lelouch." Anya said, smiling.

Anya sat down in the chair Lelouch offered her, and Lelouch attempted to push another chair over next to her, but found it too hard. He just sat on the stool instead.

"Hey, Lelouch…" Anya said, looking at Lelouch.

"Yeah?" Lelouch asked, looking up from his art book.

"Were you serious about being a knight?" Anya asked.

"Yes." Lelouch said, nodding. "I want to be a knight so I can protect the people of this empire, as well as my sister, Nunally."

"You love your sister a lot, don't you?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lelouch said, nodding. "She's been my best friend all this time. And since I'm her older brother, she has to be able to depend on me."

"Friends you can depend on…" Anya said, smiling softly.

"I hope that someday I have a friend who I can depend on, no matter what." Lelouch said, smiling. "A friend who will always be there for me…"

"It sounds nice." Anya said, smiling. "I hope you meet someone like that, too…"

They continued to read for a while, before Anya spoke again.

"Hey, Lelouch…" Anya said.

"Yeah?" Lelouch asked.

"You wanted to become the Knight of Zero so you can protect your sister, but I was wondering… Do you think that as the Knight of Zero, you could protect me, too?"

Lelouch looked at her, and thought about it for a while.

"Of course!" Lelouch said, standing up, smiling. "The Knight of Zero is the hero of the people who protects the weak! As the Knight of Zero, I would be happy to protect you if you needed me to!"

"…That's good…" Anya said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: I have to admit, I really ship this pairing. In fact, I ship it more than Lelouch/Shirley, Lelouch/Kallen, and Lelouch/C.C. Even though they don't have much dialogue together, there are a lot of scenes between them that I think can be seen in a cute light. Anyways, please review, everyone!


End file.
